This invention relates to rotating the propeller of an aircraft for starting it. Previously, propellers of such aircraft have had blades thereof pulled by individuals by hand directly or by an extension device connected to the propeller. Devices for starting internal combustion engines, some of them aircraft engines, are shown in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,266,098; 2,293,322; 2,547,010; and 3,718,129.